La véritable histoire de la Fontaine de
by benebu
Summary: ...Bonne Fortune. COMPLETE. Beedle le Barde est passé à deux doigts de la véritable histoire. TRADUCTION de la fic de curia regis. YURI Altheda/Asha.


_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Original: **The True Tale of the Fountain of Fair Fortune, par curia_regis, disponible à l'adresse suivante: http : // community . livejournal . com / hp_rarities / 28385 . html  
**Pairing: **Altheda/Asha  
**Rating: **PG

**Traduction **benebu, décembre 2009

**La véritable histoire de la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune.**

Tout avait commencé par une pomme. Une pomme sucrée, juteuse, et un estomac criant famine.

Altheda ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la pomme qu'enserrait dans ses mains une petite vieille ridée. La petite vieille lui sourit, un grand sourire édenté. « Tu as faim, ma chérie ? » Elle tendit la pomme, tentatrice.

Altheda pouvait sentir son estomac se contracter et grogner en anticipation. Effectivement, elle avait faim, mais il fallait qu'elle rentre retrouver sa famille. Elle avait été chargée de vendre leur vache, qui avait rapporté la coquette somme de vingt gallions. Mais d'un autre côté, Altheda n'avait pas goûté de pomme depuis plus d'un an. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. « Combien ? » demanda-t-elle, fouillant sa bourse. Les gallions d'or scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil.

La pomme flotta vers elle. « Une noise, » répondit gaiement la vieille femme.

L'échange – une noise contre une pomme – se passa sans encombres, et Altheda s'éloigna joyeusement, grignotant sa pomme qui était tout aussi juteuse et sucrée qu'elle en avait eu l'air depuis le début.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand elle arriva à la maison, qu'Altheda réalisa que sa bourse était vide.

--

Altheda se serait frappée. En fait, elle passa près de dix minutes à donner des coups de pied dans un mur jusqu'à ce que sa mère sorte et la fusille du regard. « J'espère bien, » déclara sa mère d'un ton glacial, « que tu reviendras soit avec une autre vache, soit avec vingt gallions. » Altheda remarqua que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tant elle serrait sa baguette. « Inutile de faire de l'ombre sur le pas de la porte tant que tu n'as pas l'un ou l'autre. »

Et ainsi, Altheda se retrouva seule, sans même une noise à elle.

Elle avait toujours le trognon de pomme. Avec humeur, elle l'envoya d'un coup de pied contre le mur de leur cottage.

--

La Fontaine avait toujours été un conte de fées pour Altheda. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se retrouvait sans autre choix, elle décida de se lancer à sa recherche.

Elle fut étonnamment facile à trouver.

Quoiqu'elle soit apparemment, comme Altheda l'apprit des petits groupes de personnes qui apparurent, l'air affligé, difficile à atteindre.

« Virtuellement impossible, » dit une voix, amère.

Altheda se retourna et découvrit une femme qui semblait à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Elle était blême. « Est-ce que tu essaies d'atteindre la Fontaine toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

La femme acquiesça. « Je suis malade, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à me lever le matin. Je suis toujours fatiguée. Je me sens triste, même s'il n'y a rien de triste dans ma vie. Certains jours, je n'ai même pas envie de bouger. Je ne veux rien manger ni rien boire. Je veux que la Fontaine me guérisse. »

Altheda ressentit un pincement de compassion. Il était évident que cette femme était plus dans le besoin qu'elle. Malgré ses beaux vêtements, elle pouvait percevoir chez l'autre femme une tristesse marquée. « Je suis pauvre, » dit-elle à voix basse.

La femme tordit un peu la bouche. « Il n'y a aucun doute, tu as de meilleures chances que moi d'atteindre la Fontaine. Tu réussiras les épreuves. Tu le mérites. »

Altheda sentit ses joues rougir. Elle savait que ses robes étaient en loques, qu'elles tombaient pratiquement en lambeaux, mais c'était plutôt malpoli de la part de l'autre femme d'y faire allusion. Et pourtant… elle se sentait de la sympathie pour cette femme. Il était évident qu'elle parlait sans arrière-pensée. « Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

« Asha. »

« Peut-être, » hésita Altheda, « peut-être que nous pourrions nous entraider. »

--

Trois jours plus tard, Amata – une belle femme aux cheveux bruns et au cœur brisé – et un chevalier moldu s'étaient joints à elles.

Regardant le groupe qu'ils formaient, Altheda sut qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Même Asha semblait plus positive alors qu'ils approchaient du début du sentier menant à la Fontaine. « Merci, » dit doucement Asha un soir, posant une main sur celle d'Altheda. « Merci pour ça. Je ne serais jamais allée si loin sans toi. »

Altheda frissonna à ce contact. Impulsivement, elle se pencha en avant, et serra Asha dans ses bras. « Nous y arriverons tous. La Fontaine nous soignera tous. »

--

Le temps qu'ils réussissent la troisième épreuve, Asha souriait. « Félicitations, » dit-elle à Amata alors qu'elle laissait ses souvenirs tomber dans la rivière. « C'était un plan ingénieux. »

Altheda ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien le visage d'Asha s'éclairait quand elle souriait. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient et devenaient plus bleus. Ses cheveux rayonnaient sous le soleil, et Altheda n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant combien l'autre femme était gracieuse.

« Nous y sommes presque, » annonça gaiement Amata. « Bientôt, je pourrai oublier combien il m'a fait souffrir. » Son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

L'expression d'Asha se décomposa. Altheda vit l'autre femme s'affaisser visiblement sous son regard et devenir quelqu'un de très différent de la femme qu'elle s'était mise à apprécier au cours de la semaine écoulée. C'était presque comme si elle était l'ombre de la personne qu'elle était seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. « Espérons, » dit-elle doucement.

« Nous y arriverons, » affirma Altheda avec certitude. Elle tendit la main et toucha le bras d'Asha, sans savoir pourquoi elle voulait la toucher, mais le voulant seulement. « Nous avons franchi les épreuves. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une journée de la Fontaine maintenant. C'est une simple promenade. »

Asha acquiesça.

--

La Fontaine était magnifique. Une eau aveuglante étincelait en sortant à gros bouillons du pied d'une Fontaine de cristal. Les alentours débordaient de verdure. Des fougères poussaient autour de la base de la Fontaine.

Asha s'assit lourdement par terre.

Altheda s'agenouilla près d'elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle. « Nous sommes arrivés. Nous avons finalement atteint la Fontaine. Nous allons tous pouvoir guérir maintenant ! »

Asha inclina légèrement la tête vers Amata et le chevalier. Altheda tourna la tête pour voir. Un sourire surpris traversa son visage quand elle vit Amata et le chevalier tendrement enlacés.

Le visage d'Amata était rouge quand elle se tourna vers elles. « Finalement, je n'ai plus besoin de la Fontaine, » déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Elle se retourna vers le chevalier et l'embrassa à nouveau. « On se reverra en bas de la montagne ? »

Altheda hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner. Elle se retourna vers Asha qui fixait le sol comme s'il renfermait les plus grands secrets de la vie. « Est-ce que nous devrions boire à la Fontaine maintenant ? »

« Elle ne me donnera pas ce que je veux, » murmura Asha.

Altheda fronça les sourcils. « Mais elle te guérira… » elle n'alla pas plus loin. Tendant doucement la main, elle releva le visage d'Asha. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Asha détourna la tête. « Je… »

Mais Altheda avait vu ses yeux. Elle avait vu l'émotion qu'ils recelaient. C'était la même émotion qu'elle venait de voir dans les yeux d'Amata quand elle regardait le chevalier.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, » dit Asha.

Altheda prit une profonde inspiration. Elle pouvait se lancer maintenant, ou elle pouvait se lever et boire à la Fontaine et laisser Asha assise là toute seule. Se penchant en avant, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Asha, sentant un frisson courir le long de son corps.

Le changement chez Asha fut miraculeux. Elle se retourna lentement vers Altheda. « Tu… » dit-elle. « Tu… »

Altheda se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

--

Finalement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'eurent besoin de la Fontaine. Asha avait hérité de son grand-père une fortune qui résolut les problèmes d'Altheda.

Le problème d'Asha ne fut pas résolu si facilement. Elle avait toujours une prédisposition à la mélancolie, mais Altheda découvrit qu'elle avait tendance à sourire plus et qu'elle semblait plus heureuse.

La Fontaine fonctionnait, se dit Altheda un jour en tricotant. Elle leva les yeux et vit Asha lui sourire depuis sa préparation du dîner.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas fonctionné de la façon dont elle l'avait cru au départ.


End file.
